


Do You Want To Build a Snowman?

by Dancerlittle



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Snowball Fight, Snowman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancerlittle/pseuds/Dancerlittle
Summary: It’s 2am and Race and Albert want to build a snowman
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Finch (Newsies), Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Kudos: 7





	Do You Want To Build a Snowman?

**Just something that’s been rolling around in my head. There’s a few curse words in this one. Just our Newsies being Newsies.**

“We can’t just go out and build a snowman at two in the morning.” Finch raised an eyebrow looking at his boyfriend and best friends. The city had been blanketed with 18 inches of fresh snow the day before. 

A boys night had turned into a sleepover but none of them had been able to settle down and actually sleep. So the discussion turned to building a snowman at two in the morning. “Why not?” 

Finch heard Albert complain, giving him a look, raising an eyebrow. “Because you and Race, have the inability to keep your voices down so you don’t wake the neighbors. At least Spot and I can be quiet.” 

“Hey I can keep my voice down.” Race raised an eyebrow, voice rising in protest. 

Finch shook his head, grinning. “Way to go - you just proved my point. You can’t even keep your voice low within the house, in the courtyard it’s going to echo.”

“Hundred bucks each that we can keep our voices down.” Race grinned, looking over at Albert who quickly nodded his head in agreement. 

Finch and Spot traded glances. “How will we know if you win?” 

“Cops don’t get called and you don’t remind us to keep our voices down.” Albert spoke up, grinning. 

Spot held a hand out to Race and Albert. “Deal - no cops called and Finch and I don’t have to remind you to keep your voices down and you each get $100.” 

Finch quickly shook hands with the two before heading back to the bedroom to throw on appropriate snow attire. Ten minutes later, they reassembled and headed out to the apartment’s courtyard, pushing each other down the stairs with hushed whispers. Finch pushed open the door, holding it open for the other three to slip through before the door clicked with a gentle bang. 

Before long, a large ball was starting to form as they rolled it to the middle of the courtyard. Albert and Race started forming a second snowball while Finch and Spot continued working on the base. 

Albert stood up and put his hands on his hips, looking over at his boyfriend and Spot. “Ya ready for the next snowball?” 

“Way to go dumbass - you owe us $100.” Finch stopped, looking over his shoulder at Albert with a grin. 

Spot chuckled softly, patting the base of the snowball. “We should’ve bet how long it would’ve taken them to lose the $100.” 

“I probably would’ve said 10 minutes, not five.” Finch chuckled, looking over at Albert and Race who stopped and were whispering to one another. 

Slowly, the two dropped the snow in their hands, walking slowly over to where Finch and Spot were. Without warning, Race let out a battle cry before pushing Finch into the snow with Race soon following pushing Spot into the snow. A snowball fight broke out as the four cried happily and rolled around in the snow, trying to avoid snow in their faces. 

Before long, they could hear the distant wails of sirens as they all jumped up. Without another word, they all headed back into the apartment, closing the main door behind them as they ran up the stairs to the apartment. Once the door was safely shut behind them, Finch leaned against the door, heaving heavily grinning as he looked at Albert, Spot, and Race. 

“So are we wiping the slate clean?” Race pipped up, catching his breath with a smirk. 

Finch shook his head. “No you two lost fair and square, twice. Albert can’t keep quiet and the cops were called.”

“Ya lost, suck it up buttercup.” Spot spoke up, giving Race and Albert looks. “Now I think it’s time for bed and leave the stupidity for another night.” 

Race and Albert looked at one another, each grinning at the other. “Nah, movie time.” 

Finch chuffed. “I’m going to bed. Good night.” 

Spot followed him, pausing in the doorway of the hallway. “Keep it down, you two.”

“You won’t hear a peep outta us!” Albert raised a three fingers salute as Race quickly nodded. 

Spot bidded them good night before slipping into the guest room as the door clicked shut. Finch finished getting ready for bed before slipping between the cool sheets. Just as he closed his eyes, he heard something. “Damn you Albie.” 

Sighing, he rolled over to his side and closed his eyes. He loved his boyfriend and best friends deeply, he thought as he slipped off to slumberland. 

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Feedback would be wonderful!!!


End file.
